


It's a Long Shot, Honey

by ILoveKitties



Category: I - Fandom, I Have No Other Ideas For This, MYSELF - Fandom, Me - Fandom
Genre: Crush, He doesn't notice me, True Love, so hot!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:53:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6878140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ILoveKitties/pseuds/ILoveKitties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow has a massive crush on Cayden, but he doesn't know it. This is based on a true story, namely, me. Please do not search the names, as you will not find anything. This is partly made up. </p><p>Willow wants more than anything to have Cayden as her boyfriend, but she is shy, and does not have the fourage to do anything. </p><p>Several short bits of my agonizing love life, lol.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Long Shot, Honey

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos and a comment, THANKS!

"So who do you like?" Cassie asked me during English, seventh period, with Ms. Moats. I am a sixth grader at HMS, and I had this coming.   
"I'm not telling you!" I replied.   
"Is it Harold, Wyatt, or Harley?" She asked.   
"No." I was getting fed up.   
"Ok, is it Cordell?"  
"No"   
"Umm... Ryan?"   
"No!"   
"Ahh.... so it is Cayden...."   
"Maybe....." I replied to Cass, trying to sound mysterious.  
"So it IS Cayden! I knew it!"   
"Please don't tell anyone!" I begged her.   
"Ok fine I won't." She replied.   
I went back to work on my computer. 

 

I have liked Cayden since Kindergarten. I have a massive crush on him. He doesn't know it though, yet. I told my ex-best freind about it, and she yelled it across the playground. I was soooo mad. That was in second grade. Then, she kept asking me if I still liked him, and I eventually started denying it every time she asked. So there you have it. The beginning of the love life of a sixth grader. Boy, I must be desperate to write about this! 

Ok guys, just kidding. I felt like, accidentally sharing this with the whole class (I go to a small school, one class for each grade. The smallest class I know of was seven or eight. Comment on that!) Wasn't enough. Just kidding, although O was mortified.........  
Anyway, I felt like this was all bundles up inside, and I needed to share it. I hope you enjoy my story, and please,hate comments are welcome, but a few rules. Keep dirty jokes, language, and other similar things at a minimum. And if it's really rude, go by the old saying

IF YOU DON'T HAVE ANYTHING NICE TO SAY, DON'T SAY IT AT ALL

Thanks, and enjoy


End file.
